


Lost Delight

by ChoiTaeksGirlFriend



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiTaeksGirlFriend/pseuds/ChoiTaeksGirlFriend
Summary: With Antonio Luna gone, Eleanora Delicia Luna has lost another father. But now, she can do something about it.And what better way to get revenge than to wreck the system from the inside.





	Lost Delight

“Joven! Dahan dahan lang ang pag-baba, mamaya masubsob ka na sa lupa dahil sa kamamadali mo!”

The young man paused, with his arms full of items needed for photography. Joven Hernando turned around to look at the older girl, ignoring her sound of alarm when he did so.

“Ate, ano ba, kaya ko na toh. Tsaka, parang ikaw ata ang may kailangan ng tulong eh, parang nabibigatan ka ata sa mga maleta na yan ha.” Joven said, with a boyish smile. Eleanora rolled her eyes and jerked her head forward, signalling Joven to keep going. He followed, but not before laughing softly.

From afar, a young man was observing them, although he focused more on the young man rather than the lady behind him. Vicente Enriquez was an observant man, taking note of people’s character and movements. He guessed it came with the experience of being a soldier and a fighter for too long. He met the two siblings just moments ago, when he was negotiating with the photographer that they hired. His train of thought was broken when Julian came out of the woods, dragging along a boy with a wound near his mouth _. ‘Tangina naman, Julian‘_ he thought to himself, before jogging over to the taller man.

“Kayo nalang ang hinihintay.” Vicente said to the pair, looking at Julian first before turning his attention to the boy. His eyes softened, trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter for the child.

“Anghel Bernal?” He asked, looking at the boy for approval. Vicente gave a slight look of disapproval to Julian when he kicked the boy’s feet for him to answer. Anghel stumbled, but was able to give a distinct nod. Vicente gave a slight nod, “Halika na.”

At the bottom of the steps of the carriage, Eleanora stopped when she heard the name ‘ _Anghel Bernal_ ’. She locked eyes with Joven and they both turned their heads towards the direction of the coronel’s voice. The woman’s eyes widened a fraction, yet the young man’s face remained neutral, watching them through thoughtful eyes. When the soldiers began tying Anghel, along with Julian hitting him a few more times, the siblings turned their heads. The woman, though, clenched her fists while doing so. Their tio Miguel started ushering her into the carriage, lest she burst out in anger. At the same time, Vicente started walking towards them.

“Huwag po kayo mag-alala, walang mangyayaring masama sa kanya.” The Colonel said, keeping his cool facade. Joven frowned a bit, thinking of how ironic the man’s statement was when the boy was already getting hit. He glanced towards his ‘sister’ for a split second before looking back at the young soldier. Vicente continued, “May hinahanap lang kami, utos ng Heneral.”

The colonel started to walk away after his short explanation, before he was stopped by Joven’s soft voice. “Koronel? Sino pong heneral ang tinutukoy ninyo?”

The young man looked at Vicente expectantly, unbeknownst to them the girl sitting inside the carriage was waiting as well.

“Si Heneral Goyo.” Vicente answered, turning around and leaving quickly.

When she heard the answer, Eleanora turned her head to Joven’s direction, making eye contact with him and then with tio Miguel. After that brief moment, Joven was ushered in, followed by his tio. The young man sat beside her sister, taking her smaller left hand into his bigger ones. He looked at her and smiled softly, as if he were comforting her. For what, he does not know, but his sister still accepts it. Before the carriage moves, he turns his head to look at Anghel, just in time to see the boy breathing heavily before closing his eyes and starting to regulate his breaths. When Anghel opened his eyes, his locked eyes with Joven. The young man gave Anghel the same comforting smile that he gave to his sister. The boy’s lips turned upward, forming a somewhat smile back before the carriage he was in started moving.

Joven stared at the boy until he was further away from their own carriage. He turned his head to look at the direction they were headed once they started moving, all the while rubbing small circles behind his sisters hand.

While the carriage was moving, the siblings were thinking of the same thing. _‘Panginoon, gabayan mo kami_ ’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magandang araw! This is my first time doing a multi chaptered fic kaya pagbigyan kung mayroong mga pagkakamali pero pangako, magiimprove ako!
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
